Don
by Scorpio G
Summary: Si Milo hubiera sabido todo lo que Camus iba a desatar en su vida se la hubiera pensando dos veces antes de aceptar ese aventón, y probablemente habría subido de todas formas. Camus x Milo.
**Don**

 **Pareja:** Camus x Milo

 **Personajes:** Camus, Milo, Saga, Aioria, Marin, Shaka. Inicialmente, y los que vayan surgiendo.

 **Categoría:** Drama/Romance, Universo alterno.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna…por ahora XD

 **Resumen** : Sí Milo hubiera sabido todo lo que Camus iba a desatar en su vida se la hubiera pensando dos veces antes de aceptar ese aventón, y probablemente habría subido de todas formas. Camus x Milo.

 **Nota:** Se que debo actualizar, y planeo hacerlo este fin de semana XD pero se me metió esto en la cabeza y lo tuve que escribir. Le puse ese título bizarro porque mientras lo escribía alguien me recordó al grupo Miranda, se me vino la canción 'Don' y tras meditarlo… por más que prefiriera una canción más melódica y romántica… la letra de Don le va como anillo al dedo al fic y a éste Camus (Y ese es el spoiler que nadie pidió XD) por lo que la iré usando a lo largo del fic.

 **Capítulo 1: El ángel pelirrojo**

" _Hoy, una mañana te veré llegar_

 _y descubriré que yo solo ya no estoy mejor._

 _Y te pediré que me acompañes,_

 _A donde en verdad no sé,_

 _Dime que sí, miénteme._

 _Podría ser que al final_

 _rompiste el cristal en mí._

 _Podría pasar_

 _que me hagas hablar._

 _Yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal"_

La puerta del baño se cerró.

La joven hizo un gran esfuerzo para controlar su respiración y agudizar el oído.

Ahí, desnuda, solo cubierta por las sábanas de satín, la oscuridad y todos los fluidos de los dos, Milo trataba desesperadamente de escuchar algo más que los sonidos de su corazón, que seguía desbocado.

El cuerpo entero se le convulsionaba, sacudía, por espasmos involuntarios, provocados por la situación traumática que acababa de atravesar. Las piernas le dolían, no solo las piernas, su cadera, brazos, cuello, y aquella zona tan delicada que había sido usada con tanta desconsideración.

Finalmente lo escuchó… proveniente del baño, el sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo… él se estaba tomando un baño, era su oportunidad de escapar.

Lo más rápido que su estado le permitía moverse, se deslizó fuera de la cama, su diafragma se sacudía tanto como ella, que seguía sin poder controlar la velocidad con la que respiraba.

Sus turquesas, rojizas y abiertas a todo su esplendor, buscaban con ansiedad algo con que cubrir su cuerpo en esa lujosa habitación. La camisa estaba rota, cuando él la desnudó a la fuerza se la arrancó, no tenía ya botones. Soltó dos lágrimas más mientras se la colocaba sobre su pecho desnudo.

No pudo encontrar nada que ponerse más abajo, pero se bastó con su largo abrigo, que la cubría hasta las rodillas.

El sitio era un caos, aun así consiguió dar con sus botas.

Se repitió una y mil veces que todo eso era una pesadilla, un mal sueño, que nada había sido real, pero sabía que era una estupidez, ella había sido una estúpida, y confiada, había creído que un hombre así no ensuciaría su reputación por un capricho, creyó estar segura. Y ahora estaba destruida.

El sonido de la llave del baño cerrándose la alertó, y supo que no era momento de llorar, tendría mucho tiempo para eso, debía correr lejos de él…

¿Cómo pasó esto? Se preguntó.

¿En qué momento su sencilla vida se había convertido en ese infierno?

 _ **Meses atrás…**_

La joven dio vuelta en su pequeña cama de una plaza, empezando a desperezarse, estaba echa un ovillo entre las colchas, con su larga cabellera rubia y ondulada desparramada por todo el colchón.

La tenue luz del baño le ofrecía un poco de iluminación entre tanta oscuridad.

Pestañeo un par de veces y manoteo el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche.

Eran las cinco de la mañana.

Cinco de la mañana. Ese número hizo eco en su cabeza mientras trataba de que su vista se aclarara.

Cinco de la mañana. Volvió a acomodar la cabeza contra su almohada, aún tenía sueño, se había costado tarde y tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño, últimamente padecía un poco de insomnio.

Cinco de la mañana. Y dando un bostezo empezó a quedarse dormida casi sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura por todas las horas de sueño que le debía.

Cinco de la mañana…

Dio un alarido de terror cuando su cerebro acabó de procesar la información.

"¡Me quedé dormida!" Dejó caer el reloj, escuchando el sonido del plástico que seguramente se había roto en el impacto. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" Se lamentaba mientras a toda velocidad corría al baño, dejando el pijama regada por el suelo.

Lavó su cara y se desodorizó, no se molestó en tocar su cabello… siempre lucía igual de alborotado, ya se lo recogería en el trabajo.

Fue hasta su closet y se colocó un ambo azul marino, el pantalón era liso y suelto, salvo a la altura de su cadera, y la chaqueta se abotonaba al frente y tenía un cuello en v. Se puso también unos tenis blancos y se abrigó con una campera y bufanda tejida.

Todo le llevo unos diez minutos, tomó su bolso y llegando a la puerta recordó que no vivía sola.

"Esaú, me olvidé de ti" Se disculpó con su compañero de piso, que aparecía detrás suyo estirando sus cortas patas y gorda humanidad, se trataba de un gato siamés demasiado grande.

La chica regresó sobre sus pasos para recargarle el plato de comida y colocarle más agua, aprovechando el entusiasmo del felino por ambas cosas para escurrirse afuera sin riesgos de que la siguiera, los pasillos del edificio no eran buen lugar para un animal, especialmente si quería seguir teniendo hogar ahí, se suponía, para los demás inquilinos, que no tenía una mascota, el cartel de entrada especificaba que no eran bien recibidas, pero el valor de los monoambientes eran demasiado tentadores para dejarlo pasar.

Milo corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta la calle principal, donde pasaban las camionetas que llevaban a su trabajo, pero sabía en el fondo que ya era tarde, lo confirmó cuando no vio a nadie uniformado como ella en las esquinas, sabía que al menos ocho personas esperaban el transporte en esa zona.

"¡Mierda!" Murmuró. Viendo hacia todos lados ansiosa, necesitaba un Taxi, y lo necesitaba urgente.

No podía permitirse llegar tarde, pero sabía que en ese horario era demasiado difícil conseguir algún transporte alternativo, 3000 personas viajaban al mismo punto de la ciudad a la misma hora, los números estaban en su contra.

Trabajaba en una firma extranjera, dueña de seis fábricas en la zona, se encargaban de la producción de distintos artículos electrónicos, LCD, Smarthphone. Tablets, Aires acondicionados. Todos para exportación y explotación nacional. Ella era una de los 500 operarios que trabajaban por planta, su sector era en la línea de ensamblaje, un puesto tedioso, aburrido y repetitivo, y un labor que podía ser ejecutado por cualquier persona, lo que la volvía a ella y cualquiera de sus compañeros, por completo prescindible, no era buena idea cometer errores bajo esas circunstancias.

Cuando pasaron quince minutos empezó a desesperarse.

Pero alguien se apiadó de ella, porque un vehículo marrón se detuvo unos metros adelante, se atrevió a acercarse corriendo porque ella conocía muy bien ese coche.

"¿La llevo señorita?" Le preguntó de manera sensual, pero fingida, un moreno de cortos y ensortijado cabello castaño.

"¿Aioria?"

"No, Aioria es para los hombres, las chicas me llaman 'Tigre'"

"Idiota" Suspiró ella mientras subía y el rio con diversión.

"También me dicen así, ¿Te dormiste?"

"¿Pues qué te parece?" Le recriminó mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo en gesto nervioso.

"¿Volviste a quedarte estudiando?"

"Tengo qué, no quiero morirme poniendo tuercas"

"En tu puesto pegas etiquetas"

"¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!"

El moreno volvió a reír, le gustaba hacerla enfadar.

"Ya, pero igual debes dormir, hemos estado haciendo 12 horas diarias en la fábrica, en algún momento debes descansar o vas a enfermarte"

"Exagerado"

Aún en el fondo ella sabía que no exageraba, no sabía si podía enfermarse del cansancio, pero sí que afectaba su humor y rendimiento, tenía un carácter explosivo, que debía controlar con ahínco en su trabajo, pero recientemente le estaba costado demasiado, bien dicen que no es sabio andar demasiado cansado, cuesta más ser amable, de hecho ya había sufrido un altercado el día anterior con uno de sus superiores. Era una fortuna que no hubiera llegado a mayores, uno de los delegados había saltado en su defensa y resuelto el conflicto, Milo sabía los motivos nada honrosos por los que ese hombre la defendía tanto, pero el día anterior se había sentido aliviada, definitivamente no podía perder ese trabajo.

"Bueno preciosa, ya vamos llegando, me disculpo por tener que dejarte en la esquina, pero si alguna de las amigas de Marin nos ve le irá con el chisme y ella me arrancará los genitales"

Fue el turno de Milo de reír.

"Si no te los ha arrancado después de la nochecita con la tal Lifya esa… yo diría que ya estas a salvo"

"Es diferente, a ti te odia más"

Lejos de ofenderse, Milo se despidió con un rápido beso en la mejilla de su amigo y bajó del auto.

"Nos vemos adentro, tigre"

Sabía que Marin la odiaba, ella y todas sus amigas por lealtad. Aún que Milo nunca había hecho nada para molestarla, Marin y Aioria tenían toda una historia juntos, básicamente una década, vivían juntos, trabajaban juntos, y ahora iban a tener un hijo… también juntos, pero Aioria… por donde lo viera Milo… era un espíritu libre, de esos hombres que jamás deberían formar familia, no estaba en sus genes, le gustaban demasiado las mujeres, sabía que su amigo amaba a Marín… tanto como sabía que de quitarse la camisa él le saltaría encima como animal en celo. De hecho así se habían conocido, él la había ayudado, hace tres años, cuando era nueva, a adaptarse a su nuevo trabajo, todo con la intensión de llevársela a la cama, la misión resultó fallida, pero se había empeñado tanto que acabaron por hacerse amigos, Milo resulto ser una mujer muy poco femenina, como le gustaba destacar al moreno, amante de los deportes y video juegos, completamente ignorante de la moda, farándula y del gen de compradora de ropa compulsiva que tenían todas las mujeres, casi como su Marin.

Claro que esa amistad estaba limitaba al trabajo, donde siempre estuvieron bajo el ojo vigilante de la pelirroja, Aioria era demasiado obvio en su preferencia hacía la atractiva rubia, y aunque lo negara sobre la tumba de su padre, su novia no le creía que eran solo amigos, no se la podía culpar, siempre acababa acostándose con sus 'solo amigas' y Milo era la 'solo amiga' más atractiva que el moreno hubiera tenido.

Por fortuna para ambos… Marin llevaba ya ocho meses de embarazo, por lo que descansaba tranquila en su casa, y ellos podían relacionarse sin problemas… siempre y cuando respetaran los límites.

Milo lo vio volver a arrancar y caminó el resto del trayecto a pie, gracias a Aioria estaba a buen tiempo, ya no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Marcó en la entrada su ingreso a la planta, mostró su bolso al personal de seguridad y se dirigió al vestuario de mujeres, donde tenía un locker asignado por número y con candado, donde dejó sus objetos personales y se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo como era parte del reglamento.

El comedor estaba arriba y sabía que aún estaban sirviendo el desayuno, faltaban unos minutos para el ingreso oficial a la hora de trabajo, normalmente no solía subir, aprovechaba para leer material de la facultad en las bancas del vestuario, pero la noche anterior no había comido nada y su estómago se lo reclamaba.

Subió las escaleras y cuando llegó al segundo piso se detuvo en seco.

Todo el cansancio y cualquier pensamiento desaparecieron por completo.

Frente a ella estaba el hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto.

¿Quién era ese pelirrojo? ¿Y cómo es que nunca antes lo había visto? Trabajaba con 500 personas pero… un cabello así no pasaría desapercibido en ninguna parte.

Sin darse cuenta lo que hacía, se quedó mirándolo, no debía ser mucho más alto que ella y su contextura no era demasiado grande, pero sí muy bien definida, vestía solo una camisa manga larga y bajo ésta pantalón de vestir negro, su piel era muy blanca y los rasgos de su rostro delicados pero serios, tenía unas elegantes cejas ligeramente partidas, casi disimuladas por ese perfecto flequillo que embellecía su rostro, el cabello era de fuego, intenso, brillante, demasiado apasionado para alguien que lucía tan estoico.

Milo casi soltó un suspiro, y recién regresó de su ensoñación cuando el extraño notó que lo estaba mirando, haciéndola dar un brinco cuando esos ojos marrones, casi rojizos, se clavaron en ella.

Él no tuvo reparos en observarla tampoco, aunque no pareció nada afectado.

Incómoda trató de recordar cómo caminar y fingir naturalidad para acercarse a saludar, ya habían hecho contacto visual, sería grosero pasar de largo.

"Buenos días… ¿Estás perdido?" Le pareció una pregunta coherente, además de estar segura de que era nuevo, el hombre daba la impresión de no saber dónde estaba parado.

"Busco el comedor" Respondió escueto, sin molestarse en devolver el saludo, pero eso no molestó a Milo.

"Es por aquí, deja que te muestre" Le hizo una señal para que la siguiera.

El extraño, tan inexpresivo como lo vio al llegar, la siguió.

Milo se preguntó si estaba siendo amable o atrevida, pero luego recordó que de esa manera ella había conocido Aioria, dando vueltas desorientada hasta que él se acercó y la ayudó a llegar a los vestidores.

Cuando llegaron al comedor la rubia le indicó una maquinita con reloj que estaba junto a la puerta.

"Solo tienes que pasar tu tarjeta por ahí e ingresar"

"No uso tarjeta"

"Es verdad, disculpa" Tarde notó su tonto error, él no vestía uniforme de operario, cocina, limpieza o seguridad, los únicos no uniformados eran los que tenían cargos administrativos, ese hombre era de la sección de las oficinas, comprendidas por Gerencia, Control de calidad, Recursos humanos, y demás sectores. Ellos rara vez desayunaban en el comedor, solían atenderlos en su lugar de trabajo, y mucho menos tenían horarios para ello o debían marcar sus ingresos.

Milo, que si debía hacerlo, pasó su tarjeta de identificación por la máquina y avanzó. A unos metros una señora repartía alfajores y fruta a los que iban entrando. Ella tomó dos alfajores de chocolate, y el pelirrojo detrás de ella solo una manzana.

Luego estaba la sección de termos, Milo se sirvió un Café con leche como todas las mañanas y notó de reojo que su acompañante tras llenar su taza de Café miraba alrededor.

"El azúcar está en la mesa que sigue" Le respondió a la que creyó que era su duda.

Se sintió satisfecha verlo seguir su indicación y sonrió, no entendía porque pero se sentía de buen humor de repente, pensaba que solo se trataba de un momento hormonal e infantil, pero le funcionaba y eso era lo que importaba.

El pelirrojo avanzó hacia las mesas y tomó una en la que no había nadie sentado, junto a la pared.

Milo supuso que hasta ahí llegaba su suerte, pues sería muy descarado de su parte seguirlo, así que buscó con la mirada donde sentarse. Lo cierto es que no tenía amigos ahí dentro, salvo Aioria y dependiendo el día, Marin, el tiempo para socializar era poco, sus descansos los usaba para estudiar, y las mujeres que le habían tocado en su sector eran poco amables, así que solía sentarse sola también, no era algo que le molestara demasiado.

Desayunó acompañada de dos chicas, una más dormida que despierta y otra que solo hablaba por celular con aparentemente su hijo… o una pareja que se portaba como si lo fuera, por la manera en que hablaba.

Los quince minutos pasaron con rapidez, y cuando estuvo lista para ponerse de pie, limpiando sus manos con una servilleta, notó que estaba siendo observada.

Todo su rostro debió sonrojarse cuando sus ojos chocaron de nuevo con esas gemas, inexpresivas pero intensas, que no se apocaron al ser descubiertas.

Todos a su alrededor se empezaron a poner de pie, lo que la hizo volver a la realidad y apresurarse también, debía presentarse a su sector para comenzar a trabajar, al fin y al cabo… para eso estaba ahí, no para deleitarse mirando ángeles pelirrojos.

Aioria tenía razón, trabajaba poniendo etiquetas…

En su línea ensamblaban LCD, ella estaba en la parte donde se los rotulaba poniendo el lugar de fábrica y los códigos. Odiaba su trabajo, nueve horas continuas haciendo lo mismo, las manos y espalda le dolían y el reloj parecía correr mucho más lento.

Sus compañeras al menos conversaban entre ellas para que la jornada fuera más amena, pero no la incluían en la charla, lo que Milo no sabía si era malo. Básicamente hablaban de salidas nocturnas, algún amorío, y conflicto con otra mujer, nada interesante que escuchar, ni algo a lo que pudiera aportar. Debía admitir que no sabía hacer amistad con mujeres, se había criado de una manera poco común culpa de su padre, por lo que se sentía más cómoda hablando con varones.

Buscó a Aioria con la mirada, no andaba muy lejos, él se encargaba de abastecer de materiales esa línea junto a dos muchachos más, con los que en ese momento se reían de alguna tontería que el morocho les dijera entre empujones.

Sí, prefería tratar con hombres.

Pero debía ser paciente, cuando tuviera su título universitario podría trabajar por su cuenta.

Las horas pasaron lentas como siempre, y cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Milo subió casi arrastrando los pies. Tuvo la ilusión de volver a cruzarse con el hombre que viera al entrar, pero había pocas posibilidades de semejante coincidencia, y no, no coincidieron.

Comió solo una banana y se regresó al vestuario, donde aprovechó para repasar, esa semana tenía exámenes y por nada en el mundo podía permitirse fallar.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, hasta que Milo en un momento se agachó a recoger algo y el movimiento brusco casi la hizo perder el conocimiento. Su tensión se había bajado, y por mucho que aseguró que podía seguir así, su supervisor la mandó directo a la enfermería.

"Esta niña esta anémica" Sentenció la doctora a su enfermera, tras revisarla.

"Me siento bien" Insistió Milo, algo irritada.

"Milo, estás en mi universidad, se el ritmo de vida que llevas"

Era verdad, la doctora que atendía al personal de su planta también dictaba clases en la universidad Tierra del fuego, a donde ella asistía, pero para estudiar contaduría.

"Solo fue una recaída" Insistió.

"Mira linda, yo mejor que nadie se lo estresante que es una carrera, me fue dura y yo no trabajaba todo el día, mis padres pagaban mis estudios"

La rubia guardó silencio un momento, no le gustaba eso, se sentía en evidencia, ella, contrario a lo que todos pensaran siempre, sabía cuidarse sola, ser una mujer independiente, se lo había dicho a su padre y se lo repetía a diario a sí misma, pero no podía probarlo.

"Aremos una cosa, te daré la salida, irás a tu casa y descansarás"

"Pero…"

"Luego de dormir un poco puedes aprovechar para estudiar…" La tentó.

Milo tenía que reconocer que no era tan malo, si la doctora la autorizaba a retirarse no le descontarían el día o el presentismo, y hasta podría estudiar un poco más. Al final solo asintió, tomó la receta que le dio la doctora y se retiró.

Pensó en llamar un taxi, pero le pareció un gasto innecesario, no tenía apuro en llegar a su casa, podía tomar el colectivo urbano que paraba frente a la fábrica, solo era cuestión de armarse de paciencia.

Esperó media hora, apretándose el abrigo contra el cuerpo, el clima había cambiado bastante y en esos momentos el aire era helado, y fue cuando un vehículo se detuvo en frente suyo.

Tardó en reaccionar, no conocía a nadie con un vehículo así, tampoco sabía mucho de autos, pero sabía que era uno caro, de color rojo.

La ventanilla polarizada descendió y reconoció al chofer, que conducía un coche a juego con su cabello.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve?"

Milo volvió a sentirse anulada y tardó en entender lo que pasaba y poder responder.

"Yo…voy hasta la cantera"

"Sube"

Dijo él, y ella tardó en reaccionar… ¿Subirse al auto de un completo extraño? ¿Era eso prudente? En esa ciudad no había grandes peligros, uno de los motivos por los que le gustaba, y sus colegas siempre se acercaban entre ellos a la salida, no era tan extraño.

Dándose cuenta de que había tardado demasiado en responder siguió sus instintos y subió al auto.

"Gracias"

"Ponte el cinturón de seguridad" Dijo él sin mirarla, mientras observaba por el espejo retrovisor antes de volver a subirse a la ruta.

"Sí" Milo tomó aire y con manos temblorosas encastró la hebilla de metal del cinturón.

El auto por dentro era muy cómodo y estaba como nuevo, a diferencia del de Aioria donde tenía que esquivar alguna lata de gaseosa del suelo o sacudir las migas del asiento. Poseía una pequeña pantalla junto al volante, de un posible reproductor o radio, ahí centró la atención Milo, antes de distraerse con esa mano blanca y elegante, como todo el conductor, que movía la palanca de cambios.

El pelirrojo lucía tan cual como lo viera en la mañana, serio, indiferente, y ahora que podía volver a verlo estaba segura, era el hombre más hermoso que hubiera conocido, eso la hacía sentir con derecho a portarse tan torpe como se prometió que nunca lo haría.

"Disculpa que lo mencione pero… nunca antes te había visto, no pareces de la Isla…" Su observación fue hecha con un cauteloso tono interrogativo, motivada por la curiosidad y la necesidad de romper la atmósfera de silencio.

"No lo soy"

"Oh… ¿Y de dónde eres?" Intentó una vez más.

El hombre a su lado soltó un suspiro, seguía sin prestarle verdadera atención.

"Francia"

Milo esperó alguna otra acotación, ese dato no le sorprendía, desde que lo escuchó hablar por primera vez notó ese magnífico acento, pero desgraciadamente volvieron a quedar envueltos en el silencio.

"Tampoco pareces muy conversador" Soltó sin poder evitarlo, era una persona demasiado directa.

Lamentó un segundo sus palabras cuando él se volvió a mirarla, esperaba que lo hiciera, pero había olvidado lo que se sentía ser examinada por esos rubís. Al menos consiguió algo, sus cejas se habían fruncido un poco más, eso podía considerarse al menos un gesto diferente.

El pelirrojo volvió la atención al volante y tras unos segundos cedió.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

Todo. Fue lo primero que pensó Milo, pero la idea le avergonzó, sería muy atrevido de su parte, solo quería dialogar, ese hombre le despertaba mucha curiosidad.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Era una tontería, pero no se habían presentado aún.

"Camus"

Ese era un apellido, no era lo que quería.

"Sí pero ¿Cuál tu nombre?"

"Ese es mi nombre" Insistió.

"Oh, lo siento" Se apenó "Pues yo me llamo Milo" Eso debía nivelar el marcador, él tenía un apellido por nombre y ella se llamaba como una fruta.

Nuevamente se estableció el silencio, pero él le había dado a entender que debía preguntar y Milo iba a sacar provecho a esa invitación.

"Dijiste que vienes de Francia, ¿Qué parte? ¿París?"

"No todos los franceses vivimos en París, Milo"

Su nombre saliendo de su boca le dio un tono más íntimo a la conversación que consiguió que el estómago de la joven bailara y sus labios se sonrieran.

"Es verdad"

"Soy de Burdeos"

La chica no supo que acotar a eso, no estaba segura de haber escuchado el nombre de esa ciudad antes, y aun que lo hubiera hecho no sabía nada del tema, deseo que la respuesta fuera París, al menos le podría haber preguntado por la torre Eiffel.

"No conozco Burdeos, ¿Cómo es?" Optó por la sinceridad.

"Una ciudad portuaria"

"¿Cómo Ushuaia?"

"Para nada"

Esa expresión dejó pensando a la joven, por el tono no supo si eso era algo bueno o algo malo para Camus, pero lo que ella no sabía era que el pelirrojo tenía razón, Burdeos era una zona con climas menos extremos, que conocía el verano, de tierras llanas, no estaba rodeada por cordilleras como esa ciudad, de gran población y edificios, mientras que Ushuaia no destacaba por tamaño y hacía unos años que estaba permitido construír edificios, por lo que la mayoría de las viviendas eran de no más de dos pisos, desniveladas y de materiales no tan usados en la zona norte del país, como el caso del durlo.

"Debe ser raro vivir aquí, la nieve, los meses de poca luz"

Era el problema de la mayoría, adaptarse a ese clima tan cambiante, al frío constante, la ausencia de las tormentas eléctricas y casi de las lluvias, los pocos días de sol, muchos se volvían por donde vinieron tras el primer invierno o antes.

"Me gusta el frío"

En ese caso acababa de encontrar su lugar favorito sobre la tierra, pensó Milo con ironía, esperando que el pelirrojo siguiera con ese pensamiento cuando sus zapatos se llenaran de nieve, resbalara en el hielo o su auto quedara sepultado.

"¿Por qué salías tan temprano?" Le preguntó él cuando frenaron en un semáforo, no debía gustarle el contacto visual, por que seguía sin mirarla, era eso o ya conocía el poder de sus ojos y trataba de usarlos con prudencia.

"Me dejaron salir" Respondió sin querer explicarse mejor, no quería sonar convaleciente, y como él no daba respuestas muy específicas le pareció justo hacer lo mismo, por fortuna el pelirrojo no insistió con el tema.

"¿Cómo es trabajar en la línea de producción?"

Milo resopló mientras se acomodaba el flequillo.

"Tan emocionante como suena"

"Con que así de aburrido"

Ella sonrió.

"Supongo que tu trabajo es más entretenido"

"Para nada, pero nadie trabaja de lo que le gusta"

Milo quiso discrepar, pero no se le ocurrió nada, no conocía a nadie que lo hiciera, en cierto modo ese argumento pesimista era muy acorde a la realidad.

"Pues espero que mi suerte sea diferente algún día"

Estaba estudiando, con esfuerzo, eso debía dar frutos en el futuro, aunque de momento se viera tan lejano.

"No se trata de suerte, sino de tomar las decisiones correctas, eso diferencia a un ahorrador de un hombre que gasta su dinero en casinos, loterías y quinielas, esperando soluciones mágicas"

Bueno, ahí estaban Aioria y Marin, y su adorada quiniela. Pensó Milo.

"Suena como alguien que no cree en el destino"

"Claro que creo en el destino, algunos estamos destinados al éxito, otros al fracaso"

No supo cómo interpretar ese comentario, ¿Era una broma o una afirmación? Ese hombre era tan inexpresivo que la confundía.

En ese momento notó que estaban llegando a donde solía dejarla el urbano, la línea A solo la acercaba hasta el cementerio, de ahí debía subir caminando.

"Hasta aquí está bien, puede dejarme en ese garita" Señaló a la misma.

"¿Dónde vives?"

¿Iba a llevarla hasta su casa?

"Muy arriba" Aseguró, pensando desalentarlo.

"Guíame"

"No es necesario, de verdad, desde aquí puedo llegar bien"

"¿Por dónde subo?" Insistió.

Milo se sintió tan incómoda como agradecida, odiaba caminar esa larga subida y no se sentía con ánimos para hacerlo, pero le apenaba abusar de la gentileza de alguien que acababa de conocer.

"Puedes subir desde la esquina, hasta Magallanes y desde ahí te indico"

Camus hizo caso a la sugerencia. Y Milo conteniendo un suspiro se reacomodó en el asiento, moviendo su cuerpo como excusa para disimular la incomodidad, no es que no le gustara la situación, solo le era imposible no sentirse incómoda, él seguía siendo un extraño, pero no lo sentía del todo como tal.

En cuestión de minutos se vieron estacionando frente al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento, en doble fila, ya que no había lugar, siempre se encontraba un Taxi aparcado en la entrada.

"Pues, aquí es, muchas gracias por traerme"

Él solo asintió, aceptando su gratitud sin gran emoción, Milo le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y abrió la puerta del copiloto para desplazarse hacia afuera.

"Nos… vemos mañana"

"Nos vemos"

Fueron las últimas palabras que compartieran, antes que ella echara a correr hacia adentro, escuchando el sonido del vehículo al continuar el recorrido, llegando a la puerta se detuvo a verlo desaparecer cuesta arriba, soltó un poco de aire y casi lo perdió cuando le pegaron en la cara, otro inquilino que iba de salida acababa de aporrearle con el metal de la puerta.

Milo se sujetó el rostro y retrocedió un paso, aun así fue empujada por la anciana de pequeña estatura que salía arrastrando una bolsa de basura.

"¡Tantos lugares para pararse y se ponen siempre en la puerta! ¡Jóvenes!"

Ni siquiera se molestó en enojarse… conocía de sobra a la señora del 4D, una viejecita solitaria y amargada a la que todo le molestaba, desde el clima hasta la humanidad.

"Disculpe señora Aguirre" Contestó tratando de sonar sincera, mientras se seguía sobando el golpe, esperaba no le dejara moretón "Déjeme ayudarla" Caminó detrás de ella y con cautela se ofreció a llevar la bolsa. La anciana demoró unos segundos, pensando si negarse, y luego con un suspiro la soltó.

"Está bien… pero que no se te rompa"

"Descuide"

Milo alzó la basura y fue de regreso a la vereda, había un basurero alto donde se colocaban las bolsas de residuos, lo suficientemente alto para desalentar a los caninos del barrio.

Cuando regresó sobre sus pasos la anciana seguía en el mismo lugar, viéndola con su ceño tan fruncido que hacia juego con sus dedos arrugados.

La chica la miró confundida, y la anciana le apoyó su bastón en el pecho de manera brusca.

"No tienes color en el rostro"

Para Milo esas eran buenas noticias, temía haberse sonrojado todo el camino junto a Camus, hasta había olvidado su malestar en el trabajo.

"Estoy bien, no se preocupe"

"Ven conmigo" Indicó la viejita mientras se giraba para volver a entrar, la chica se apresuró para abrirle la puerta.

"En realidad tengo que…"

"¡Apúrate que no tengo todo el día!"

Con eso Milo supo que ya no podría ponerse a estudiar.

Tal como esperaba, la arrastró a su departamento, pequeño como el suyo, pero sobrecargado de objetos pequeños por todos lados, macetas con plantas artificiales, y pintado de rosita.

La hizo sentarse a la mesa y puso algo a calentar en el fuego, por el aroma Milo imaginó que estaba por hacerla comer uno de sus estofados, de nada valía negarse, esa mujer se salía siempre con la suya.

La señora Aguirre tenía los años del edificio mismo, y llevaba tanto ahí que ninguno de los inquilinos actuales había visto su llegada al lugar, como si simplemente fuera parte del paquete. Todos la conocían, aunque solo Milo la trataba, la pequeña mujer tenía un carácter que tendía a alejar a la gente, asunto que no parecía apremiarle demasiado, todo indicaba que buscaba estar sola.

Milo llevaba tres años y un poco más en el edificio, desde que llegara a la isla, y la había conocido el primer día, cuando al salir se encontrara con un gato gris que había sido atacado por uno de los perros del barrio, inmediatamente lo envolvió en una manta y llevó a la veterinaria. Afortunadamente el felino sobrevivió y los vecinos le indicaron quién era la dueña, después de todo era la única con una mascota en ese lugar.

Desde entonces era la única 'vecina' de la señora Aguirre, esa ancianita de cabellos muy cortos, plateados y ondulados, que siempre andaba en pantuflas con medías, usaba pollerones largos y jamás estaba desabrigada o de buen humor.

Pero no le desagradaba, Milo era de las personas que veía más allá de las palabras y las acciones, sabía que esa anciana, en el fondo, era buena persona, solo no podía con su orgullo y áspero carácter, por lo que le había conseguido sacar en esos años sabía que tenía dos hijos, uno fallecido, lo habían matado durante el trabajo, atendía un almacén, del que su madre era propietaria, y un borracho lo apuñaló por una botella de vino. La otra era su hija, con quien no se hablaban, nunca le había dicho los motivos a Milo, pero jamás las vio juntas y sabía que nadie la visitaba.

"Ten" Le colocó un plato muy cargado en frente y una cuchara.

"Gracias" No tenía hambre, pero sabía que no la dejaría en paz hasta que se lo comiera, así que decidió darle gusto.

"¿Y quién era ese pelirrojo estirado?"

Milo quedó a medio camino de la boca con la cuchara, y casi volcó el contenido de nuevo en el plato, debió verse venir ese planteamiento, no le extrañaría que la mujer la estuviera espiando desde su ventana, sí que distinguiera el color de cabello de Camus desde esa distancia.

"Un compañero de trabajo, me trajo hasta aquí"

La anciana frunció más el ceño, ¿Más? ¿Era eso posible de distinguir? Siempre estaba fruncido.

"Cuidado con esos tipos" Le dijo en tono de advertencia.

Y ella falló en captar qué era lo que le advertía, ¿Esos tipos? ¿Cuáles tipos? ¿Demasiado guapos? ¿Caballerosos?

"¿Qué tipos?"

"Tipos ricos" Simplificó como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Eso a la rubia le pareció por demás ridículo, pero intentó que no se le notara, la anciana jamás le perdonaría que se burlara de ella y de su intento de sabio consejo.

"¿Cómo puede saber si él es rico?"

"¿El Ferrari?"

Milo abrió grande los ojos, mostrando por completo sus turquesas.

"¿Eso era un Ferrari?"

"¿Qué carajos te enseñan en esa escuela?"

Ahora sí estaba avergonzada, tanto que ni se molestó en recordarle que iba a la universidad, no era una niña, y que ahí no tenían por qué hablarle de autos, de todas formas era consciente de su gran ignorancia al respecto, los vehículos se clasificaban para ella en 'Grande, mediano, pequeño' o 'Rojo, blanco, negro' y a lo sumo existía la subcategoría 'Redondeado, alargado, dos puertas' por lo demás eran solo… 'autos' un medio de transporte más, como el colectivo y el tren.

"¿Está segura que eso era un Ferrari?" Insistió, aún sorprendida, sí sabía que era uno de los más caros por excelencia, al menos eso decían en las películas.

"Era un Ferrari 488 GTB"

Bueno, eso ya era demasiado raro para Milo, ella no sabía nada pero esa anciana sabía demasiado.

"Bueno, está bien, tiene un Ferrari"

"Ferrari 488 GTB" Repitió

"488 GTB, está bien, pero ¿Y qué hay con eso?"

Ahora si probó el estofado, sabía bastante bien debía reconocer, esa mujer cocinaba como bendecida por los dioses.

"Es un hombre con mucho dinero, no es de fiar, no deberías subirte al vehículo de un joven así, ellos siempre buscan aprovecharse de chiquillas como tú"

Milo arqueó una ceja confundida.

"¿Cómo yo?... ¿Y cómo soy?"

La anciana tuvo muchos calificativos en mente, tales como sensual, muy guapa, adorable, inexperta, pero se decidió por ser tan seca y directa como siempre.

"Ingenua"

La joven apretó los labios, conteniendo varias respuestas a eso, y tras unos minutos de silencio, decidió desviar el tema hacía la salud de su vecina, preguntándole por su catarro.

Horas después, con el estómago cargado y adormecida por ese hecho, se refugió en su cama, hecha un ovillo con su gato adormecido contra el vientre como única compañía.

Debía agradecerle a la señora Aguirre por Esau, ella había llegado desde el norte de Argentina, donde se había criado, pese a nacer en Grecia, lista para recomenzar su vida en esa Isla, accedió a ese alquiler sin saber que no le permitirían conservar a su gato, llevaba demasiado años con ella, habría vagado buscando otro techo de no ser porque esa viejecita habló con la dueña y consiguió que hicieran esa excepción.

"Yo estoy cansada, no sé porque duermes tú, si lo has hecho todo el día" Le reclamó un voz quedita a su compañero, a veces se le daba por hablarle, él solo ronroneo un poco más y Milo le rascó con suavidad el cuello.

"Hoy conocí a alguien interesante… No puedo esperar a que sea mañana"

Pese a su entusiasmo, no tardó en dormirse, se despidió de ese día viajando a un mundo se sueños agradables, invadido por ojos caoba, y suaves cabellos carmesí.

Al día siguiente llegó muy animada a trabajar, pero ese ánimo desapareció cuando no vio a Camus por ninguna parte, al parecer no podría desayunar con él como tenía previsto.

Se presentó en su línea para comenzar la jornada, pero ésta resultó corta, a media mañana se quedaron sin material, los camiones venían con retraso, así que, al no tener nada que hacer, los supervisores los liberaron de actividades hasta que la situación se normalizara. Milo sabía que eso podía tardar unas horas o que incluso podían llegar a enviarlos a casa con el día pago, rogaba pasara lo segundo.

Fue a su locker, sacó uno de sus libros y, pidiendo permiso a la empleada de limpieza, que se encargaba de limpiar el comedor, ocupó una de las mesas para ponerse a estudiar.

Perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí hasta que una mano grande y morena se posó sobre las páginas del libro, haciéndola sobresaltar, no necesitó pensarlo dos veces para saber quién estaba detrás suyo.

"Quítala o te la rompo" Le advirtió.

Aioria se carcajeó, pero obedeció a la orden, apareciendo en el rango de visión de Milo al tomar asiento al frente suyo.

"Tienes que relajarte un poco"

"Estaba relajada hasta que apareciste"

"¿En serio? Te veías tensa como cuerda"

Milo frunció su ceño.

"Me está costando mucho ésta unidad, no sé si logre aprobarla"

"Lo mismo dijiste el año pasado, y hela aquí, la señorita "Analista contable y administrativa"

"Poniendo tuercas" Murmuró Milo.

"Etiquetas"

"¿Sólo a eso has venido?"

"Sí y no, también vine a preguntarte si ya te decidiste sobre el Sábado"

Milo se frotó la sien y luego fingió volver a su lectura.

"No hay nada que decidir, te dije que no iría"

"Oh vamos, será divertido, es la fiesta de los metalúrgicos, solo es una vez al año ¡Todos irán!" Insistió.

"Eso no es verdad, yo, por ejemplo, no iré"

"Anda ¿Es por Marin? Ella no tiene problemas en que nos acompañes"

La rubia sabía que era así, en teoría era su amiga también, pese a los celos, el que en el fondo no la quisiera se trataba de un secreto que Marin pensaba que tenía bien guardado, pero al final y al cabo todos lo sabían, en especial Milo.

"No tengo ganas de salir"

No era del todo cierto, a Milo le gustaba mucho salir y le vendría bien un descanso, solo no se le apetecía quedarse sola en un rincón viendo a la pareja pasarla bien.

"Hace mucho que no sales, y no iremos solos, también viene mi amigo Shaka, él me pidió que te invitara.

¿Shaka en una fiesta? Eso era algo digno de ver, ese rubio era el mejor amigo de Aioria desde la infancia, un hombre tan guapo como extraño, demasiado callado, era estudiante de medicina y trabajaba como mozo para costearse sus estudios, por lo que su agenda era mucho más apretada y exigente que la de la misma Milo.

"¿Te pidió que me invitaras?" Repitió la chica, aún sorprendida, si ese rubio tenía algún interés en ella nunca lo había dejado entrever, por su parte no podía negar que era un buen partido por donde se lo viera, un muchacho trabajador, culto, atractivo… y futuro doctor, pero por algún motivo no se sentía muy entusiasmada con la idea, lo que fácilmente notó su amigo y borró su sonrisa.

"¿Qué?"

"No lo sé… ¿Shaka?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Nada" Reconoció "Es solo que…" No es pelirrojo, sexy y elegante. Se dijo.

"Vamos, la pasarás bien, lo prometo"

Sabía que era una ridiculez que el moreno prometiera eso, pero algo en su interior la hizo flaquear, por un lado… hacia demasiado que no tenía una cita, o que le prestaba atención un hombre que valiera la pena, por otro lado también quiso pensar que la pasaría bien, en verdad extrañaba bailar, esperaba que el rubio al menos hiciera eso.

Con ese pensamiento en mente fue que accedió.

El Sábado a la noche, tal como planearon, Milo se dirigió a la entrada del inmenso salón de fiestas, el que la compañía había alquilado para la celebración anual.

La música se escuchaba por fuera y no paraban de llegar vehículos buscando estacionamiento, gente entraba y salía, muy arreglada. Y personal de seguridad pedía documentos en la puerta de ingreso, evitando que se colaran personas ajenas a la empresa.

Milo no estaba apropiadamente abrigada para permanecer afuera, por lo que entró hasta el pasillo donde se dejaban los abrigos y se deshizo de su pequeña campera.

No veía a Aioria ni a Marin por ninguna parte y ellos solían ser puntuales.

Revisó una vez más su celular, y en ese momento escuchó a un grupo de mujeres de la línea de LCD que pasó a su lado murmurando.

"¿Ya vieron el Ferrari en el estacionamiento?"

Su espina dorsal se enderezó de inmediato ante ese comentario… ¿Camus estaba ahí? ¿Habría más de un Ferrari en esa ciudad?

Inconscientemente se acomodó el cabello, que lo llevaba suelto y se pasó las manos por el vestido azul, sabía que su actitud era tonta, pero ahora moría de ansiedad por entrar y buscarlo entre la multitud ¿Estaría acompañado? Seguramente lo estaba, un hombre así debía tener todo un sequito de mujeres detrás suyo, pero de todas formas no era como si fuera a pasar algo… solo lo quería ver.

Pensó en darse una vuelta sola, cuando una voz conocida la desconcentró.

"Disculpa la demora"

Se giró para encontrarse con su disimulada cita. Shaka vestía un traje azul oscuro que hacía juego con sus bellos ojos y le estaba regalando una simpática sonrisa, pero la atención de Milo recayó en que estaba completamente solo.

"¿Aioria y Marin?" Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo grosera que había sido al ni siquiera saludarlo.

"Lo siento, pensé que te habían avisado, Marin no se sentía bien asique dijeron que se quedarían en su casa"

Ahora Milo quería matar a Aioria, ¡Ella y Shaka apenas y se conocían! ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejarlos solos? ¿Por qué no le avisó antes? De saberlo jamás hubiera ido… pensándolo bien llegó a la conclusión de que precisamente por eso no le había dicho nada.

"Oh, ya veo, no, no me dijeron nada"

"Lo siento repitió" El rubio, y recién ahí Milo notó su actitud por lo que se obligó a relajarse y le regaló una sonrisa.

"No pasa nada, ni que fuera tu culpa, podemos divertirnos sin ellos"

"Eso espero" Él también le sonrió y luego se atrevió a observarla un poco, procurando no ser demasiado indiscreto "Por cierto, luces hermosa"

"Gracias, lo sé" Bromeó ella tomándolo de la mano para ir hasta donde estaban todos.

Milo se había puesto un vestido nuevo, no muy corto, le llegaba a medio muslo, suelto en la cadera, pero ceñido hacía arriba, completamente liso, con un discreto escote y mangas largas que la cubrían hasta sus muñecas y casi mano. La particularidad del vestido estaba en sus hombros, donde había un hueco en las hombreras que los dejaba al descubierto. Por lo demás era sencillo, el único adorno era un delgadísimo cinto dorado que se ataba a la altura de la cintura, luego toda la belleza del atuendo recaía en la percha, la espectacular figura de la joven griega.

El ambienta era agradable y la música también, Milo no dudó en arrastrar a su compañero a la pista y darle rienda suelta sus instintos.

Amaba bailar, era algo natural en ella, una forma de expresión de su cuerpo, y lo hacía con excelencia y sensualidad sin necesidad de proponérselo.

No bailó solo con Shaka, el rubio apenas y le seguía el ritmo, lo hizo con varios hombres más y hasta con unas chicas. Entre contoneos de cadera, giros y meneos la noche fue avanzando, y Milo empezó a olvidarse de todo lo que creía importante.

Cuando la música bajó de volumen y las luces se encendieron para recibir a los camareros y sus bandejas, Shaka la tomó del brazo con suavidad y la acercó un poco a él.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?"

Ella asintió sonriente, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento.

"Sí, ¿Me traerías una cerveza?"

Él asintió y se alejó en dirección a la barra, habían armado un sitio para repartir bebidas, eso corría todo por cuenta de la empresa, no había mucha variedad, pero era todo gratis.

Milo se pasó la mano por el cabello y el vestido, contemplando todo a su alrededor. No se arrepentía de haber ido después de todo, la estaba pasando bien, no sabía cuánto había extrañado bailar, era el tiempo más largo que pasaba sin pensar en números y auditorias fiscales.

Aunque ese pensamiento se esfumó cuando visualizó una cabellera en llamas.

Ahí estaba de nuevo él.

Tal como imaginó que podría encontrarse.

Apoyado en una de las paredes con un trago en la mano. Vestía elegante pero informal, polera negra de cuello alto, y unos pantalones de vestir, también negros, ese color le sentaba muy bien.

Había dos mujeres a su lado, aparentemente queriendo conversar, las conocía, las tenía identificadas como gatos baratos, y ahora a eso les podía sumar el rótulo asalta cunas, Camus no podía ser mucho más grande que ella, y esas mujeres ya pisaban los cuarenta, por operadas que estuvieran, no le extrañó ni un poco verle despacharlas. Para estar en un evento social, él no se veía con muchas ganas de socializar.

Pensó en acercarse, pero no estaba segura de sí sería bien recibida.

Dio unos pasos y se detuvo… Ese era el gerente Saga Kafkis… Milo no sabía que él asistiría a la fiesta, estaba a cargo de la planta en la que ella trabajaba, rara vez lo veía, y solo de pasada, nunca lo había tratado, solo los empleados de oficina lo hacían, no es que los considerara afortunados, la sola presencia de ese hombre la intimidaba, no sabría qué decirle, si había que hablar de tipos ricos... Kafkis era palabras mayores.

Lo vio ofrecerle otra copa a Camus y charla animadamente con él, el pelirrojo lucía más joven a su lado, la estatura del gerente era impresionante, también su atractivo cabe destacar, aunque no era el tipo de Milo, al igual que Shaka eran hombres espectaculares, pero no le emocionaban demasiado… No, él tampoco era pelirrojo y misterioso.

Iba desistir de sus intenciones cuando Camus cruzó su mirada con la de ella.

Milo se cohibió un poco, no solo por ser descubierta, sino porque le dio la impresión de que el pelirrojo ya la había visto, él no lucía para nada sorprendido, solo la estaba mirando.

Ella se armó de valor y decidió acercarse, sería descortés de su parte ignorarlo, se convenció.

Antes de que llegara junto a ellos el más alto ya se había alejado, dejándolos solos y ahorrándole la pena que le atacaría de tener que hablar con su superior.

"Hola, no sabía que estabas aquí, no te había visto" Verdad a medias, ella era bien consciente que él estaba ahí, solo no lo había buscado bien.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca que bien pudo ser una sonrisa.

"Supongo que nadie en ésta fiesta podría decirte lo mismo a ti"

Milo se ruborizó de inmediato y rogó que no lo notara, ¿Él la había estado viendo bailar?

"Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta bailar"

"Lo decía por ese vestido"

La pena de Milo se disparó a niveles que nunca antes había conocido, pero también sintió algo revoloteándole en el estómago y esa nueva sensación no fue nada desagradable, Camus le había hecho un cumplido.

"Pero también bailas como profesional"

Dos cumplidos consecutivos ¿Podía esa noche mejorar?"

"Gracias, en realidad solía tomar clases"

"¿Y por qué las dejaste?" Inquirió dándole un trago a su copa.

"¿Para perseguir una carrera más lucrativa?"

"¿Y esa es?"

"Contadora pública"

Él hizo un asentimiento.

"Sabía decisión"

Oh, ¿También acababa de decirle sabia?

"Eso espero, hasta ahora no ha dado frutos"

"¿Cuántos años llevas?" Arqueó una ceja.

"Voy en el cuarto"

"Eso quiere decir que ya eres Analista"

Le sorprendió que estuviera informado sobre su carrera, tal vez él también fuera contador, quiso preguntarle, pero al verle separar los labios supo que iba a interrumpirlo si lo hacía.

"Podrías trabajar en el departamento de compras"

Milo casi rio, ¿Quién no querría trabajar ahí? Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

"No he escuchado que haya bacante, pero de todas formas actualice mi curriculum por si acaso"

Él se quedó mirándola en silencio unos instantes, como si meditara algo antes de seguir.

"Dale a tu supervisor el curriculum el Lunes para que lo haga llegar a Recursos humanos, puede que recibas un llamado"

"¿De verdad?" El rostro de la chica se iluminó, ni remotamente había soñado con la posibilidad de un ascenso, nadie salía de la línea para ir a la zona administrativa, ahí solo llegaban los de estudios avanzados… o con familiares en puestos importantes, abundaba el nepotismo.

"Sí, no lo olvides"

Por supuesto que no lo iba a olvidar.

"Pues me llamen o no, gracias, de verdad"

¿Además de atractivo tenía que ser tan generoso?

"Ahora, si me disculpas, debo retirarme"

"¿Tan pronto?"

En realidad la fiesta ya estaba muy avanzada, eran las tres de la mañana, pero Milo no quería que se fuera, recién lo encontraba.

"Sí, ¿Quieres que te lleve?"

El primer reflejo de la chica fue decir que sí, solo para no tener que separarse aún, pero su conciencia le recordó que había llegado acompañada, no podía dejar a Shaka tirado así, sería muy descortés de su parte.

"No, te lo agradezco, creo que me quedaré un rato más"

Camus le regaló otro asentimiento y luego se perdió entre la gente.

Milo liberó otro suspiro, y fue incapaz de contener la enorme sonrisa que se le estaba formando, estaba feliz, hacía mucho que no se sentía así.

Regresó de su ensoñación cuando le tocarón el hombro, ahí estaba su acompañante, ofreciéndole una bebida.

"Siento la demora" Se disculpó.

Y juntos buscaron unos sillones donde sentarse a platicar un rato antes de seguir bailando.

Aún que el cuerpo de Milo estaba ahí, su cabeza si se había subido a ese Ferrari de nuevo, porque estaba muy lejos de ese salón de fiestas, volaba y soñaba con una romántica velada junto a ese encantador pelirrojo.

El Lunes llegó y Milo hizo precisamente lo que Camus le indicó ni bien se presentó a trabajar, su supervisor no parecía muy convencido, pero prometió llevar ese curriculum con él cuando fuera a las oficinas durante el horario de Break.

La chica no sabía si la llamarían, pero de todas formas se sentía alegre, habían pasado 48 horas y seguía igual de animada.

Durante el almuerzo se topó recién con Aioria, que se sentó a su lado.

"¿Y? Cuenta, cuenta" Le pidió ansioso.

Milo lo miró interrogante y falló en comprender su entusiasmo.

"¡Tu cita, boba! ¿Cómo te fue?"

"No era una cita, era una salida de amigos a la que mis amigos no se presentaron, gracias por cierto" Le recriminó.

"Marin se sentía mal ¿Qué podía hacer?"

"Avisar" Se encogió de hombros.

"No hubieras ido"

Esa era una verdad, pero Milo no le iba a dar la victoria, la realidad es que gracias a ese gesto de Aioria se la había pasado muy bien, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

"Como sea, la próxima vez avisa"

"Sigues sin decirme como les fue"

Milo lo meditó un poco, revolviendo con su tenedor los tallarines.

"La pasamos bien" Concluyó, era la verdad.

"¿Bien?" Repitió irritado "¿Solo bien? ¿Al menos se besaron?"

"Claro, después de tener sexo salvaje en su auto" Ironizó "Sabes que no soy ese tipo de mujer, apenas lo estoy conociendo"

"Te haría bien ser 'ese tipo de mujer' de vez en cuando, te la pasarías mejor que solo 'bien'"

Milo puso los ojos en blanco y siguió comiendo.

No iba a contarle a Aioria sobre la persona que había conocido, al menos no hasta que supiera si tenía alguna posibilidad con ese adonis francés, si de verdad resultaba ser rico era poco probable que se fijara en ella, y prefería que nadie supiera eso, le apenaría.

"¿Quedaron en algo al menos? ¿Te invitó a salir?"

"¿Quién?"

"¡Shaka!"

"Ah… No, por ahora no"

"¡Eres… imposible mujer!" Se agarró al cabeza "Con razón estas tan buena y sola"

No, ella estaba sola porque nunca había conocido a alguien que le interesara lo suficiente, y cuando por fin pasaba no estaba segura de sí sería mutuo.

"¿Me dejas comer?"

"Tu supervisor viene para acá… ¿Qué hiciste ahora?"

Milo dejó su plato para mirar alrededor, era verdad, se estaba acercando a ella y no venía con bandeja de comida, no buscaba un lugar para sentarse, la estaba buscando a ella.

"Señorita Papaloukas" La llamó, y ella se recordó brevemente la cantidad de intentos que hizo la primera vez que quiso llamarla por su apellido "Cuando acabe el almuerzo diríjase a Recursos Humanos, tiene una entrevista de trabajo"

Ese fue todo el anuncio, el sujeto se fue y Aioria tenía la mirada tan desencajada como ella.

"¿Te van a entrevistar para otro puesto?" Pregunto sorprendido.

"¡Sí!" Respondió enérgica, no podía creer que estuviera pasando, dejó su comida para ponerse de pie.

"Espera, te quedan quince minutos ¿A dónde vas?"

"¡A Recursos humanos! ¿A dónde más?"

No iba a poder terminar de comer con esa emoción, estaba eufórica.

Las oficinas quedaban al otro extremo de la fábrica pero llegó muy rápido.

Recién cuando subió las escaleras que la llevaban al segundo piso cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y los nervios se apoderaron de su estómago, pero no pensaba amedrentarse, era una oportunidad única, había deseado que su suerte cambiara y estaba por hacerlo.

No, suerte no, Camus lo había dicho, se trataba de tomar las decisiones correctas, pero aun así, todo eso le sabía a suerte, la misma que había puesto a ese ángel pelirrojo en su camino.

La entrevista no fue muy larga, se la hizo una joven más chica que ella y con menos experiencia aún, uno de los tantos acomodos ahí dentro, prácticamente le asignó el puesto más que hacerle preguntas, explicó su nuevo horario, que ya no sería tan matutino, el personas de compras ingresaba a las 8 de la mañana, la diferencia de salario, que no era tanto, pero si un poco más, lo innecesario de un uniforme, pero que debería vestir apropiadamente, quién sería su nuevo jefe y compañeros de oficina, entre otras cosas.

Cuando firmaron el traslado las manos de Milo temblaban.

Era oficial, a partir del día siguiente pertenecía al departamento de compras, podría al fin darle uso a sus estudios.

Estaba tan emocionada que cuando salió al pasillo y vio a Camus en la zona no dudó en abrazarlo.

"¡Gracias!"

Fue un impulso difícil de frenar, al no recibir respuesta y notar que algunas personas los miraban, lo soltó de inmediato, sintiéndose muy avergonzada, él no parecía muy afín a las demostraciones de afecto.

"Lo… siento"

"Está bien" Le negó importancia.

"Es que… no sabes lo que todo esto significa para mi… yo… te debo una y muy grande"

"Págame entonces" Respondió él con sencillez, sorprendiéndola "El próximo Sábado"

¡¿La estaba invitando a salir?!

Milo hizo una pausa para digerirlo y a la vez para fingir que tenía dudas, porque no las tenía, sabía muy bien cuál era su respuesta.

"Claro… ¿Cómo quedamos…entonces?"

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

"Tengo tu número, te llamaré luego" Tras decir eso revisó la hora en su reloj "Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a apagar un incendio"

"Claro" Se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar, imaginó que debía estar en medio de algún conflicto en su área… por cierto ¿Cuál era su área? El desgraciado tenía buenos contactos ahí dentro si había convencido a Recursos humanos de contratarla, ahora le tocaba a ella convencerlos de que servía para el puesto.

Oh sí, Milo estaba convencida de que su suerte estaba por cambiar, pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí!**

Ya, que no me da más la cabeza XD

Hacía mucho que no me aventaba un capítulo tan largo, fueron ¿9.275 palabras? Je… no se acostumbren XD

Creo que lo hice largo porque necesitaba establecer la situación, ya que es Universo Alterno, todo es nuevo, no podía saltar de una al Camilo, y a la vez no quería darles un capítulo 'instructivo' eso hubiera sido demasiado aburrido.

Bueno, como ya vieron lo ambienté en Argentina, y de hecho lo transporté a mi lugar de trabajo, si bien yo no estoy en la sección de oficinas XD solo los atiendo, basé la estructura laboral de Milo, uniforme y puesto en lo que veo día a día dentro de la fábrica, no puse el nombre de las mismas porque temo salte en Google y no se… pase algo raro XD como que lo lea alguien de acá y piense que lo estoy espiando XD

 **Aclaraciones:**

Milo y Camus tienen 22 años

Viven, al igual que yo XD, en Tierra del Fuego, que si la buscan es una Isla bieeen pegadita a Argentina XD (osea, es parte de Argentina) para lo que no conocen nada de mi país, Ushuaia es la ciudad más al Sur y por ende la más austral, de clima más que nada frío, pocas horas de luz en el invierno, y pocas de oscuridad en el verano, los días cálidos son rarísimos, casi no llueve, solo llovizna (con el cambio climático ahora a veces llueve un poco, pero no debería XD) no hay tormentas eléctricas, nieva cuando quiere XD (aunque sea verano) esta rodeado por la cordillera de los Andes y ¿Qué más? Ah, sí, las calles son laberintos XD las casas muy raras, la mayoría prefabricada, los terrenos son desnivelados de manera extrema, si vives del centro para arriba… caminar a casa puede ser el equivalente a subir a la montaña XD (Yo vivo arriba T_T)

¿Pasado y familia de ambos? Se verá después

Aioria ¿Infiel? No sé, no pensaba ponerlo así, pero luego se me pintó, quizás porque todos mis amigos varones lo son, ya sean casados con hijos… son altos gatos, siempre tirando el anzuelo a ver si pescan algo, y si bien no se me ocurrió una novia más canónica para Aioria, nunca me tragué esa pareja, ninguno de los dos parece enamorado, si Kurumada hubiera pensando en ellos de esa manera les hubiera regalado alguna escena romántica, como Ikki y esmeralda, Shun y June, Orfeo y Euridice, Seiya y Miho, Seiya y Shaina, Seiya y Saori (No, peren, el gato es Seiya XD) ¿Hyoga y Eris?, en fin, las parejas yaoi las basamos en detalles como los que ellos tuvieron al principio, pero por el fan service XD pero con ellos no necesitaban insinuar, pudieron ponerles amor y no lo pusieron, la conexión entre ellos es para que Seiya estuviera relacionado con Aioria desde niño, y para destacar que Aioria era un caballero noble, cuando aporreaban injustamente a Marin en el coliseo intervino, pero porque estaban siendo injustos con ella, de la misma manera que cuando los aprendices trataban de fugarse y él se presentó para hacerlos razonar. En fin, pero la escogí porque no tiene mucha cercanía con otra fémina, salvo Lifya pero ella tiene poco carácter XD no me la imagino de celosa o castradora.

La señora Aguirre, su personalidad la basé en alguien que conocí y que de hecho… es así y le pasó eso con sus hijos, tiene un carácter que mamita querida, le falta escupirte cuando te habla, pero no es mala… no sabe ser amable más bien, la vida la ha tratado a las patadas, vivió en la calle, su marido la abandonó con sus hijos por una mujer más joven, su primer patrona disfrutaba de humillarla y maltratarla por ser mucama y ella soportaba todo por miedo a que la echaran.. y la echaron igual. Es una mujer que ha sufrido mucho, y cuando llegas a conocerla entiendes que… merece que se le tenga paciencia, hay gente que es insoportable porque cree que la vida le debe algo, pero hay algunas personas que lo son porque… pues la han pasado tan mal que es un milagro que opten por seguir viviendo. Así que éste personaje es homenaje a ella XD que fue mi casera y contra el pronóstico del médico sigue con vida.

Por lo demás, espero que pudiera gustarles y les interese que tenga continuación, tardé mucho en subirlo porque me daba la impresión que estaba quedando aburrido, espero haberme equivocado mucho XD público y veo que hago después XD

Saludos y feliz fin de semana!


End file.
